Safety
by Seta Kaede
Summary: A New Chapter - Lance and the others are out of the boarding house, but will they fit in at the mansion? Are they truly safe?
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1  
  
Professor Charles Xavier sat in his office looking out the window and thinking about what had happened over the past few days. It had been two days since the brotherhood members had first come to the mansion.  
  
The X-men had yet to be informed that they were there along with both Pyro and Gambit who were staying. They were feeling a little lost not sure what to do with their lives now that they didn't want to work for Magneto any more.  
  
Pyro was seriously considering heading back to Australia and Gambit really had no idea. Mystique had left, but had promised her return in the near future and none of the five doubted it.  
  
During those two days a few things had been discovered about the brotherhood members; Lance was fine around people his own age, but the minute an adult or an authority figure got near or annoyed he immediately reverted to the submissive personality he had become for Magneto.  
  
The Professor sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly, the last few nights he had been getting flashes, memories, or nightmares from the various brotherhood members, they shields were incredible but they were under considerable stress. It wasn't enough for him to piece together the whole story but it was enough for him to see that there was a lot of work to be done.  
  
Logan had purposely avoided the boy because he seemed to evoke such a strong negative reaction; Logan had a suspicion as to why but he was reluctant to explore it and most likely affirm his belief. Lance essentially refused to look any of the adults in the eye unless they told him to and was loath to offer an opinion or idea  
  
He had also refused to let them remove the collar around his neck; the metal comfortably tight around his neck. The recent injuries were starting to heal, the scars couldn't be healed and his entire body was covered in them. Not to mention the dark green tattoo covering his hip. He refused to wear anything less then full coverage.  
  
Apparently Lance had developed some new "gifts" but the professor had not pushed to see them yet because the teen was still wary of disobeying a standing order left by Magneto.  
  
He sighed, it was obvious that the teen had a long way to go, in addition to that they had to worry about him running back to Magneto, to get rid of his idea that they would use him like that, and to prepare in case Magneto came to the institute.  
  
Each of the three brotherhood members seemed to have something that distracted them from the hell that was there life sometimes. Lance read, or played guitar, Todd painted or drew, and Pietro studied and wrote.  
  
The professor shook his head as he thought about the oldest teen, he had never been a child and was obviously the most stable thing both Pietro and Todd had to hold on to as they had their own troubles to work through.  
  
Todd had apparently relapsed and for the first time they were seeing the real Todd, very shy and either clutching at Lance or Pietro for support. When he spoke he spoke softly ducking his head without all the street slang terms that he seemed to use most of the time. If you didn't know better you could see a much younger child standing there.  
  
He was either drawing or painting most of the time and the strong emotions in the pictures where enough to show someone with many things in their life.  
  
His wounds were also starting to heal, the abrasions on his wrists and ankles piecing themselves back together, and the bruises slowly fading. No one was entirely sure what effects the experiments Magneto had played would have upon his body yet, they refused to say what had already started to manifest; still not wanting to give up an advantage.  
  
He had started to have nightmares a lot and often they would find either Pietro, Lance, or both curled up with him in the morning. The two weren't happy about it but they were resigned, apparently it had happened before and he would come back it was just a slow process. You just had to be sure to make no sudden movements around the boy.  
  
Pietro was another case; Lance and Todd still forced him to eat because if they didn't he would easily bypass the meals and find something else to do. Also, he was so used to blocking his emotions that any display of them made him recoil and pull control stuffing the feelings down into a small corner. The Professor was afraid that if this continued he would implode and it would not be pretty.  
  
He had shown himself to be very educated; he read and remembered things at the same speed at which he did everything else and because of this he was very knowledgeable at languages and the things that he was interested in. Other times you could see him writing in a small book that was nearly falling apart at the edges.  
  
The Professor was drawn out of his thoughts by a knock at the door, Lance poked his head in, "You wanted to see me Sir?"  
  
"Yes, Lance please come in and take a seat." He watched as the boy entered wearing a pair of black slacks with a chocolate long-sleeve turtleneck sweater and black leather gloves. Lance quickly seated himself his eyes immediately dropping to the floor.  
  
The dark bruise on his face still resembled a handprint, but it was fading, and everything else was covered underneath the layer of clothing.  
  
"Lance, look at me." Professor Xavier said in a stern voice, when Lance looked up he could see the hesitation in his eyes, he smiled as he met the teen's eyes. "Much better."  
  
"Now on to business, I believe it is time that we inform the other students that you three are staying, don't you?"  
  
"Whatever you think Sir."  
  
A well used sigh came from the other side of the desk as the Professor massaged the bridge of his nose, "Yes, well it is time to inform the other X-men of your arrival and the fact that you will staying here until you choose to leave."  
  
Xavier saw moment of shock on the other's face, there was a lot of deprogramming that still needed to be done on the child; on all three of the children. Sometimes he just seemed to forget they were only teenagers.  
  
"When would you like to do it Sir?" The Professor was sadly pleased that Lance had actually voiced a question, "Tonight after dinner, when everyone is here will be the best time I think, that way Storm, Gambit, Pyro, Wolverine, & I will all be there in case anything happens."  
  
The teen nodded relieved that Gambit and Pyro were going to be there, Wolverine still was not thrilled they were there so any added support was welcome. Sabertooth and Magneto's words about the older X-men where still going through his head.  
  
Also they were the only two of the older people he would still act like Lance around. Granted, a much harder and older version, but with an actual personality.  
  
Again shifting his eyes away from the Professors he spoke, "Was that all Sir?"  
  
The Professor nodded, "Yes Lance, please inform the other two, would you?"  
  
Lance nodded as he slipped back outside the doors and walked away from the office. Starting to head back downstairs he instead turned and wandered towards a different end of the mansion. All of the X-gee...X-men were gone at the moment so he could wander.  
  
Coming to a glass door he was shocked to see a greenhouse full of flowers and plants of all kinds. A real, small smile slipped onto his face as he quietly opened the door and entered the airy chamber.  
  
He pulled off his gloves as he walked to one end of the room; gently he touched the flowers feeling the soft petals and the essential life that seemed to flow from them, they seemed happy. His gloves had a dual purpose, not only did they hide the scars, they protected him so he wouldn't have to continuously block his mind against the world around him.  
  
This was his new power, the ability to communicate with the earth around him, a true earth elemental. Touching the soft ground in an empty bed telling the plants below to grow.  
  
Storm stood at the other end of the greenhouse in awe as she watched plants suddenly spring from the ground and wrap themselves around Lance. She watched stunned as he gestured and the ground formed into small mud figures, moving and racing around the plants; it was the first time she had ever seen the teen look at ease in the mansion.  
  
She had slipped in quietly when she saw him standing inside with a true smile on his face for the first time, at first she was going to talk to him until she saw him pull off his gloves. He never removed them, so instead she relegated herself to a quiet corner of the room and watched.  
  
Shaking herself she took a step forward, and spoke softly, "So, is this your new power Lance?"  
  
Lance spun around quickly the small figures falling to dirt, he looked at the elegant lady in front of him and started to hyperventilate. He had told, he had betrayed his master, he was going to be punished, bad Rocky, bad Rocky, bad Rocky.........  
  
The voice, which sounded suspiciously like his Lord spun around in his head as he sank to the floor wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his face in his arms and soft words began to spill from his mouth quickly, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, not be bad, not be bad, not tell, mustn't tell, must be good, must please master, bad, bad, please no, please no........"  
  
Storm backed away, immediately calling out in her mind, PROFESSOR! LOGAN! PLEASE COME TO THE GREENHOUSE! I NEED YOU 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The professor winced as he heard the panicked tone in the weather witch's voice; usually she was very calm something major must be going on if it had panicked her that much.  
  
Logan was down in the danger room with the X-men, they had a major practice session today and everyone was there. The professor relayed the message from Storm and he shut down the operations for a moment as he talked to them over the loudspeaker. "Cyclops you're in charge, finish the simulation, and this time try to work as a damn team and not a bunch of showoffs!"  
  
After growling this he quickly left the control room and headed towards the greenhouse. The rest of the X-men looked slightly confused because Wolverine had never left in the middle of a Danger Room session before; but they quickly got back to work because they would hate to see what would happen if he found out that they had screwed around after he left. The simulation was restarted and the odd occurrence was pushed out of their mind for awhile.  
  
Logan and the Professor reached the greenhouse at the same time and saw Lance on the floor with his hands around his knees and Storm near him making soothing noises. When she saw them a relieved look immediately crossed her face and she mind-spoke to the professor and Logan I saw his new power, when I asked him about it he broke down, he won't even listen to me.  
  
The professor noticed the way Lance's body stiffened slightly when Logan entered the room, obviously he acknowledged the gruff mutant in a way that he didn't for the others. Turning towards him he looked at him seriously, Logan, I have a suspicion that you are going to be the only one that Lance is going to react to, I know it is a lot of responsibility but I need your help for this  
  
A look of disbelief crossed the mutant's face, Chuck, what are ya talkin' about, what am I supposed ta do?  
  
He needs a dominant personality, you are the only one here who can fulfill that role, you can help him, explain it to him.  
  
Logan wanted to protest but he could easily see the Professor's point so instead he moved towards the teen on the floor talking to him in a rough harsh voice. "Stop Lance."  
  
Noticing the flinch that crossed the teen's face he softened his voice to a firm tone that booked no argument. "Stand up and come here."  
  
Lance found himself reacting to the tone of his voice, it was the same tone that his Master had used when he was not angry with him, it was nice, he didn't have to think, just respond. Quickly he rose and stood next to the older mutant bowing his head to look at the floor as he stood beside him.  
  
"Good, now come with me." Turning Logan walked out of the room with Lance almost exactly one step behind him, still walking with his eyes on the ground.  
  
Storm turned to the Professor, a question evident on her face; he cut her off by raising a hand a slightly sad expression on his face. "Lance feels lost, he doesn't know how to live without a dominant personality anymore, and neither you nor I have the personality to deal with him when he is like this. Logan is the only one who does. He is fine around the other members and around those of his own age but we need him to be able to actually be around an adult presence. Before even when he was there were pre-existing instructions, it took a lot of power to break away from Magneto and now he has no idea what to do."  
  
"Professor! Logan is not exactly known for his attitude and bedside manner, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
A pensive look settling on his face he rested his head on his hands, "I hope so Ororo, I truly hope so." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Logan walked down the hall of the mansion holding an internal debate as to where to go within himself. He heard Lance following behind him and veered towards his room, there was a couch and they could talk there, in addition no one was likely to try and enter his room without fair warning.  
  
Lance followed quickly behind, there were hundreds of thoughts running through his head as he walked behind the older mutant. What should he call him? Master? Sir? Wolverine? The last two didn't sound right, after all he was his now, right?  
  
He wondered what he wanted, maybe he was what Sabertooth had said, and the Professor had agreed so he must belong to him. It felt good to belong again, and he knew that was wrong but didn't care, and that thought just sent his mind spiraling in more circles.  
  
He stopped suddenly as they came to a heavy wooden door, Loga...Master quickly unlocked it and walked inside, Lance followed and stopped just inside the door. The room was huge containing a sitting area with a couch, a chair, and a coffee table; and a large wooden bed that sat against the other wall. Lance's heartbeat quickened as he looked around the room and then he heard a shuffling sound as Master sat on the couch.  
  
Logan looked at the teen standing in the doorway and could hear his heartbeat speed up as he looked around the room, when he saw him look at him he spoke firmly, "Come here."  
  
He watched as the boy came over to him and instead of sitting on the couch or the chair like he had meant knelt by his knees, his head resting on one of them. Logan seriously wanted to live up to his name as he felt the anger start to rise, he wanted to tear apart Magneto.  
  
Suddenly the scent of fear was coming from the teen, and he saw Lance looking at him apprehensively, obviously he could sense that he was getting angry and thought it was directed at him.  
  
Through sheer force of will Logan calmed himself down and spoke firmly but reassuringly to the teen who had yet to meet his eyes, "If you are comfortable you may stay, but you are allowed on the couch. I am going to ask to you some questions and I want answers, is that clear?"  
  
Lance looked up startled, and then he nodded not yet moving off the floor, it might be a trick, "Yes Master."  
  
Logan winced at the name, "Don't call me that!" Watching the teen draw back he quickly softened his tone, "I am not your Master, you can call me Wolverine, or Logan, if you can't call me one of those call me Sir. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Mas...Sir"  
  
He sighed, it was better but obviously the boy was not comfortable even calling him that, there was a lot of deprogramming that the Professor had to work through, and himself as well now.  
  
Todd was already regaining his personality, and even though he had relapsed was still better around adults then Lance was; in addition he had both Lance and Pietro supporting him. Pietro was the same story, he had the support of the other two and really seemed to have the least problems as long as the Professor had some time to sort through the multitudes of things running through his head.  
  
Lance had made it so that he was the head of their family structure in a way, he didn't ask for anything from the other two, and though they would support him, they did not provide a solid base. However they did seem to provide something to anchor the boy, something that made sure at least part of his real self had stayed even after Magneto had showed his true colors. Todd and Pietro seemed to be the only reason that Lance would dare to stand up to an authority figure.  
  
Shaking off the thoughts Logan returned his attention the boy in front of him, he seemed slightly more relaxed, so he wanted some questions answered. "When did this start?"  
  
Fear again seemed to come off Lance as his shoulders tightened at the question, "When did what start Sir?"  
  
"This situation with Magneto, and why did you stay."  
  
"Originally Lord Magneto and I made an agreement, I would do what he wanted, when he wanted and he would provide for the other two, and not kill or hurt them. They didn't have anywhere else to go and there was no way I would let him hurt them."  
  
Logan nearly smiled at the strength of the emotions as he continued, "But I wasn't good, I couldn't do what he wanted all the time, he made me quit my job and I waited for him more. If I didn't already have all the credits for school I probably wouldn't graduate. He trained me to his pleasure and to new fighting skills, I'm even more adept at hand to hand."  
  
"Where does Sabertooth come in Lance?"  
  
As soon as he asked the question he could hear Lance's heart start pounding, sweat start to appear, and shame start to roll off him, "I..I.. disobeyed an order by my Lord, it was my own fault; he had to punish me. So..o. he too..ok me to one of the bases and gave me to Sabertooth for a night. He..e hurt..t me..e, and I begged but he wouldn't listen. In the morning my Lord picked me up and cleaned me off, he was very kind, and I promised I wouldn't do it again. He promised to protect me from Sabertooth as long as I was good. He is a very kind Master...."  
  
"Your tellin' me that Magneto just gave you to Sabertooth like some kind of toy?"  
  
"He had to, I was bad, and had to be punished, he made it all better and it didn't happen again."  
  
Logan could only shake his head, he was making sure to keep his anger invisible, but it was becoming an increasing hard struggle. He really did want to go out and cut apart the two mutants. They broke something and he was left to pick up the pieces.  
  
Though looking down at the boy who was comfortably leaning against his legs he was not so adverse to helping pick up those pieces. Running his hands through Lance's hair he changed the topic, there was plenty of time to talk about the other two later. "The professor tells me you and the other two are comin' out tonight?"  
  
"Yes Sir, he doesn't think he would be able to keep us secret much longer, and he thought it would be better if you three were present so things wouldn't escalate."  
  
"Ah, you will not fight with the X-men tonight is that understood? The talk is already going to be hard enough without altercations. NO FIGHTING. Try and convince the other two as well."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Go then, I will see you after dinner for the grand unveiling."  
  
Lance stood and left the room as Logan stayed and thought about the situation, maybe now he could get him to remove that thing around his neck. Shaking his head he stood and went to find the Professor, tonight was not going be fun. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
As Lance re entered the lower levels of the mansion he thought about what had happened that day. Storm had discovered what his new powers were, so that secret was out, but Pietro and Todd were still safe, they still had something up their sleeves because none of the X-men knew their new powers.  
  
Though he trusted the older X-men somewhat it had been drummed into him both by his life and by Lord Magneto that you should always keep an advantage, to never fully disclose any potential weakness to an enemy...but the X-men weren't an enemy, right?  
  
The confusing and circular thoughts swirled around in Lance's head as he headed towards Todd and Pietro's room, they had decided that they would room together, since they would usually end up in the same room anyway, and Lance had his own room. Sometimes if the two younger mutants had both had a bad night they could all end up in the same room.  
  
His own nightmares had been getting worse and he suspected that bits and pieces had started leaking through his shields to the professor, he had looked more tired then Lance had really seen him before. His nightmares were never pleasant, always about his life, there was enough crap in his life to fuel nightmares for eternity.  
  
Shaking his head he entered their room, his was connected by a doorway on one side. The two rooms were meant as clinic rooms but since McCoy had wanted to observe them to make sure that Todd and Lance were healing alright and the fact that they hadn't told the X-geeks that they were here yet, they had moved in.  
  
When Lance walked in he smiled as he saw Todd asleep on the bed curled up with the stuffed frog that he had gotten him for his birthday. Pietro was sitting next to him with a language book open on his lap, he was really into different languages, already fluent in Spanish, English, Portuguese and French, he was currently trying to decipher Chinese.  
  
Lance just shook his head as Pietro looked up, "So just how many languages are you going to learn? Or should I just not even ask?"  
  
Pietro smirked as he closed the book, "Probably better just not to ask." His face grew more serious as he set the language book aside, "So, what did baldy want?"  
  
Lance winced and scolded lightly, "Pietro, he has been nothing but polite to us so could you at least be slightly polite? I know you do have manners."  
  
The other teen scowled lightly but acknowledged the barb, "So, what did Professor Xavier want?"  
  
Lance sighed as he collapsed in a chair o one side of the room, "We're telling the rest of the X-men that we are here after dinner. Mr. Logan has already told me that he expects no fighting; and that means no baiting Daniels."  
  
Pietro opened his mouth to protest when a sleepy voice came from his side, "Why don't you just try and make up with him anyway, you used to be best friends. You need someone outside us."  
  
Some sadness flitted across his features before they hardened, "You don't know what your talking about, he hates me and I hate him."  
  
"Yeah Pietro, you keep believing that and our stay here is going to be hell; look, I'm going to go start looking for a job tomorrow, I have the reference letter and they are pretty damn good."  
  
Todd sat up and rubbed his eyes changing the subject as he woke up; "Lance do you still want to go tomorrow, or do you want to postpone?"  
  
"Yeah, Lance I switched my schedule at work just so I would have Sundays off, do you still want us to come with you?"  
  
"Damn, you're right I completely forgot! I can't believe that! No, we are definitely still going, I will put off the job hunt for another day, we'll talk about details tomorrow, for now let's just concentrate on this coming out thing. When I said no arguing I mean no arguing, if you absolutely have to come get me, and under no terms are either of you to show your new powers, got it?"  
  
The two younger teens on the bed nodded and then turned back to what they were doing, Lance got up and went into his own room. He hadn't slept well the night before so he fell onto the bed for a quick nap, quickly falling into one of the memories that wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
Dream/Memory  
  
Lance felt his eyes slowly open as he tried to clear his head, suddenly he felt a hand on his chest and a voice next to his ear, "So pretty, and all mine, what are you Rocky?"  
  
The answer came instinctually as he tried to lower his eyes, "Yours, Lord Magneto."  
  
"Good boy." Suddenly he felt him checking the metal clasps holding his hands, "Look at me, Rocky."  
  
Lance obeyed opening his eyes and seeing the taller mutant standing in front of his in all black again, classy and dark at the same time. "You didn't follow my instructions Rocky, and you need to learn."  
  
He realized he wasn't in his own bedroom and recognized where he was in his memories and whimpered as he saw Magneto pull the box from behind his back, "Please Lord Magneto, please no."  
  
Smiling cruelly Magneto moved toward the large fireplace at one end of the room, pulling the pictures from the box, some of the only pictures that Lance had of his family, of his little brother.  
  
With a gesture the locks around his wrists released and Lance sat up and watched in horror as Magneto pitched the pictures into the large fire, "NOOOO!" Lance ran across the large room and was restrained by the stronger mutant against his chest as he slowly sank to the floor a river of silent tears flowing down his face as he watched the faces in the photos crumple and turn to ash.  
  
End Dream/Memory  
  
Lance shot up in bed looking at a worried Pietro who was standing next to him, obviously having shaken his awake he spoke softly as he looked at the older teen, "It's 7:00, the Professor just asked us to come to the living room."  
  
Hastily wiping the dried tear tracks Lance stood and adjusted his clothes, quickly catching the concerned look flitting across Pietro's face, "I'm fine, just a dream. Don't worry everything will be fine, I want you to make sure that none of those X-gee...men give Todd crap okay? I'll b right there if it looks like he can't take it; no matter what the hell they say tell me if he starts to withdraw okay?"  
  
The younger teen nodded quickly moving back into the other room to collect Todd. "and Pietro, se você realmente necessitar conversar a mim, ou se você realmente necessitar insultaá-los, pelo menos fa-lo em algo eles não entenderão." (if you really need to talk to me, or if you really need to insult them, at least do it in something they won't understand.)  
  
Pietro left with a waved hand and a quick "Sim mãe" (yes mother) and missed the accompanying finger that Lance flipped him as he heard the reply.  
  
Lance chuckled, living with Pietro had got both him and Todd fluent in Portuguese and Spanish, and he in elementary French, Todd refused to learn it. There were definite advantages to living in the same house as someone who picked up on languages so quickly.  
  
When a knock on the door came Lance's face fell into a blank mask that he saw echoed as Pietro walked in, and a very nervous graspy Todd quickly moved between them, feeling more secure.  
  
Lance opened the door and saw Storm standing on the other side, he felt both relief and disappointment that it wasn't Logan, but he nodded and the three proceeded to follow her to the sitting room where the younger X-men where waiting impatiently for whatever the hell was going to happen.  
  
As they reached the closed doors the three were happy to see Pyro and Gambit standing outside them, obviously waiting for them to arrive. As Storm walked to open the large doors the two older mutants immediately flanked the brotherhood members, Lance threw them both a grateful smile as he saw some of the tension leave Pietro's and Todd's shoulders.  
  
With two tight smiles they acknowledged the thanks, their minds obviously on the coming confrontation with the large group of young mutants. The five stood together as the large doors began to swing open... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The Professor sat facing the students gathered on one side of the room, Logan was standing right behind him, surveying the curiosity pouring off the younger mutants. He was reminded just how jaded the three brotherhood members were when he looked at those across from him. Even Rogue and Kurt had some time left to be kids.  
  
The three that were coming had been immediately thrust into adulthood, they had been providing and managing for themselves for a long time, Logan doubted that they would even know what to do with the freedom of an actual teenager.  
  
Scott was the first to speak, "Professor what is going on?"  
  
The professor shook his head, "It will all be explained very shortly, so please just be patient."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the pair of large wooden doors; Storm entered holding it open for the five who followed right behind her.  
  
The older teens on the couch immediately sprang to their feet, and this time Evan got it first, "What the hell are they doing here, do you want them to sell us out to Mystique and Magneto?"  
  
Todd and Pietro moved towards the former Acolytes, Lance unconsciously shifted himself towards Logan, who moved slightly to block some of the glares with his own. Gambit and Pyro were deflecting some of the more murderous glances at the two younger mutants with dark looks of their own, which caused some of the younger teens to simply look ways.  
  
Todd had quickly fallen behind both Pietro and the two older mutants, allowing them to face the rest of the X-men, he was just not good with all that hostility, and right now it just couldn't be dealt with.  
  
Lance put one hand on Pietro's shoulder and lowered his voice as the Professor started to explain, "Permaneça calma, deixa-o manipulaá-lo.... para agora." (Stay calm, let him handle it.... for now.) Gambit smirked as he heard the words come from Lances' mouth, he recognized just enough of the words to get the message, and appreciated the restraint of it.  
  
"Lance, Pietro, & Todd are going to be staying here, hostility is not welcome, they have already agreed not to antagonize you as long as they receive the same courtesy. I expect that courtesy to also be extended towards Remy and St. John during their stay." The professor's voice was level but there was a hint of steel just underneath the surface, telling them he was serious.  
  
Scott broke in angrily, "When have those three ever kept their word, they're the enemy! Magneto's lapdogs!"  
  
Lance noticed Jean starting to look at them intensely and nudged Pietro and gestured with his eyes at the redhead.  
  
They both put up strong shields on their minds, Lance's resembled a thick clay wall, it was nearly impenetrable, and Pietro's was like steel, he quickly reached out and touched Todd extending his shield to cover him as well.  
  
He still had a hard time doing something so obviously dominant in his own mind. Lance did the same for two older Acolytes though it was merely an extra defense since their shields were already fairly sturdy.  
  
Jean suddenly stumbled back her face paling, the Professor looked at her and saw immediately what she was doing, "Jean, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure they weren't a threat Professor." The redhead mumbled halfheartedly, blushing in shame, "Their shields are too good, they have never been this good in the past."  
  
"That might be because we have never bothered to actually try against you before, it was more play for us, not a real fight." Lance said in all seriousness, his tone and facial expression helping to convey the fact that he meant what he said. "and I would appreciate it if you did not attempt to rape our minds while we are here, because in case you didn't know that is essentially what you were trying to do. The professor would know if we are a threat or not, obviously."  
  
This was not the Lance Alvers that they had thought they knew, the mutant standing in front of them seemed infinitely more dangerous then Avalanche ever was.  
  
Just then Jamie entered the large living room, even during Lance's time in the institute before the two had never run into each other simply for the fact that Jamie did not participate in the danger room sessions all the time since he was younger then the other mutants.  
  
At that moment all eyes swung to him and he hesitantly scanned the room laughing nervously, "Sorry, I just heard there was a mee...." As he reached Lance his sentence faded off and a look of shock came over his face, "La..n..nce? Sha..k..k..er?"  
  
Pietro and Todd immediately turned their attention to Lance, very few people knew that name, who was this kid? Lance's face was a look of shock as well, "Squirt? Jamie?"  
  
The younger boy smiled a huge real smile, and immediately it struck the others how fake all his others looked compared to this one, and with a laugh of true happiness he ran across the room, attaching himself to Lance's waist, who immediately gathered up the smaller boy. "I thought you were dead, I was so sad, Trip said he couldn't find you, and then the SS (A/N: SS = Social Services) people showed up and sent me back to my pops..."  
  
"Woah Squirt, breathe now and then talk. I missed ya kid, when did you become a mutant?"  
  
Seeing the nervous, anxious look in the younger boy's eyes he quickly squeezed his shoulder indicating he could tell him later when there were fewer people around, "These geeks bein' nice to ya Squirt?"  
  
"Yeah, but I missed ya Lance!"  
  
Lance noticed that somehow the two of them had become the center of attention in the room, he indicated with a look that he would tell the other four about this later and then looked at the Professor, he stood with all seriousness and walked over to him. "Thank you for taking care of Squirt, I owe you a street debt."  
  
Turning back to the older X-men Lance looked at them coldly, "We won't get in your way if you extend us the same courtesy; we are not your enemy unless you make us be, and that would not be a wise decision."  
  
With a jerk of his head Lance threw an arm around Jamie's shoulder and the six left the room, as they passed Logan he met Lance's eyes and growled under his breath, "my room, 9:00." It was just low enough that only Lance, Pyro, and Gambit heard the low order, the teen nodded imperceptibly as they swept out of the room.  
  
Gambit and Pyro both shot Logan looks promising that they would be back for explanations later as the heavy doors swung shut behind them. 


	6. Chapter 6 & 7

Chapter 6  
  
Just outside the common room the two Acolytes and the brotherhood members, plus Jamie, parted ways. With a smile and a few thrown jokes they promised to hook up in the next few days, they needed to make plans for when Mystique came back and for when Magneto found out about the vast defection within his ranks.  
  
Heading back downstairs the three brotherhood members and a small X-man swung into the rooms and closed the door. Pietro fell onto the bed, and snorted sarcastically, "That went well."  
  
Todd immediately snuggled into his side and looked as Jamie cocked one eyebrow, an expression eerily similar to Lance, "Okay, so how do you know Lance?"  
  
Lance fell into one of the opposite chairs and Jamie immediately crawled into his lap unembarrassed wrapping his arms around Lance and smiled as he heard Lance huff and mumble, "I'm not a damn teddybear." But he didn't try to get Jamie off, merely got more comfortable as he began to explain.  
  
"Well, as you probably already know this is Jamie, when I was on the street I took him in with my group, he had run away from his father..." Lance looked at Jamie, not sure how much of the smaller boy's past he should divulge, unsure exactly how much the X-men knew. "Jamie what do those X-men know?"  
  
Jamie snorted, "Well, Scott and them have no clue they think my father is normal, loving, and all that crap, as if; and Storm and I haven't ever spoken, Logan thinks I'm weak and he kinda scares me, and the Professor probably has some clue because well ya' know." Jamie rapped his head with his knuckles as he said the last part, "There is a lot of crap up here that needs to be sorted through."  
  
The bitter tone was not one that was expected from the two younger brotherhood members, earlier he had seemed like the quintessential kid, but now he reminded them of themselves, perhaps with some of his childhood left intact.  
  
Right then Todd and Pietro were caught by the smile of the kid and immediately drawn in, adopted by him as he climbed off of Lance's lap and wrapped his arms around each of them, "If you are Lance's family, then you are my family." (A/N: I know, I know, sappy as hell, but this story needed a little sappiness, so long live me! )  
  
Lance laughed as he looked at the two stunned brotherhood members and the smug boy, it was great to see that Jamie still had the same heart he had had when Lance first met him, his father had not destroyed it.  
  
The four stayed like this for awhile, just enjoying the quiet acceptance they seemed to receive from each other, there were no masks down here, just four teenagers forming a family, not by forced blood, but by choice.  
  
Eventually Jamie rose and gave the two on the bed a final hug and then turned and hugged Lance making his goodbyes for the moment, he had homework to do, and the idea that he just had some normal childhood task made Lance smile softly as he mussed his hair, "Don't be a stranger squirt, it's not everyone who can knock Pietro speechless."  
  
Laughing at the tongue stuck out by the speed demon Jamie quickly ducked from the room heading back upstairs towards his own room and the awaiting homework. Lance glanced at the clock and saw it read 8:20 PM, he stood and walked towards his own room, "Guys, I gotta go upstairs, I'll be back later."  
  
The other two brotherhood members threw him some looks as he closed the door to his room; Inside his room Lance quickly stripped off the clothes he had been wearing during the day, they were dirty and in need of a wash. Instead he pulled on a pair of chocolate brown suede pants that hugged him and a black snug sweater, combined, of course, with his black leather gloves.  
  
Satisfied with his change Lance again glanced at the clock, 8:45, he could probably head towards Sir's room. Closing the door to his room Lance caught the elevator to the main floor of the mansion, as he headed towards the rooms he ran into the one person he least wanted to see, Scott Summers.  
  
Scott looked up and sneered at the brotherhood member in front of him, "Well Avalanche, where are you headed, oh let me guess to sell us out to your master right?" Scott was slightly confused by the very well controlled flinch, they had thrown around harsher taunts in class then that one.  
  
"No Summers, unlike some people I keep my word, I have a meeting." Lance carefully tried to step around the teen, he had told Sir that there he wouldn't fight; Scott quickly stepped in front of him and pushed him causing him to stumble back.  
  
"You want to fight me Alvers? Well bring it on, I'll kick your ass everyday."  
  
Suddenly Lance heard a startled noise, some yelling and a thump behind him, he quickly turned and ran back down the hall finding the rest of the older mutants standing around Todd and Pietro, seeing Todd nearly hide behind Pietro, and the tense line of Pietro's mouth he immediately turned ice deadly.  
  
He slid effectively through the ring standing in front of the younger mutant, "What are you doing?" he said icily to the X-men standing around. Spike was the first to reply cockily confident that they had the brotherhood members outnumbered, "Just talking to our dear friends here. One big happy family."  
  
Lance looked over at Pietro and spoke under his breath knowing he would hear him, "Todd de tomada e vai em baixo, está para quebrar para baixo" (Take Todd downstairs he is about to break down.)  
  
Pietro looked at the small teen grasping desperately at his side and swore softly, he nodded as he picked up the small boy, knowing that he would be back and that Lance could handle himself in a fight.  
  
With an assured nod from Lance Pietro sped down the hall and back towards the elevator that would take them downstairs. Lance was suddenly alone with a pissed Spike and an extremely perturbed Scott Summers that appeared at his side.  
  
Scott sneered and Lance calmly went searching with his mind, "So, looks like your flunkies abandoned you, that is about all they are good for after all."  
  
Ignoring the words for the moment Lance found the Professor's mind Excuse me Professor Xavier, I was wondering if perhaps you could break this up, I promised Sir that there would be no fig....  
  
Before Lance could finish his explanation to the Professor, Scott buried a fist into his stomach, sending ringing pain all across the once healing bruises.  
  
Scott pulled back his fist looking slightly shocked at what he had just done, but he quickly recovered, sneering as he stepped back and swung again.  
  
Lance had promised not to fight, but that didn't mean he would just stand there and take it. Moving more quickly then anyone had seen before he ducked dodging the fists coming from the pissed teen. As Scott just seemed to get angrier and throw wilder punches Lance got calmer and easily dodged the fists that kept coming.  
  
Out of nowhere Lance suddenly found himself being thrown against the wall with spikes. He could feel one slicing into his side and making a deep gash as it slid into the wall. Calmly he looked at Spike and Scott, "So, I see the idea of a fair one-on-one is out of your league."  
  
Scott glared and got right in his face, "Shut up! At least I'm not Magneto's little lapdog, you might as run back to him, because that is all you will ever be."  
  
Keeping his face expressionless lance could feel the internal war going on within him, parts of himself were agreeing with Scott, ordering him to return to Lord Magneto; and other parts were screaming in denial, saying he was more then that, better then that.  
  
As Scott was about to swing again Rogue, and some of the younger mutants appeared and grabbed Scott, "Scott what tha hell are ya' thinkin'" swore Rogue as she restrained him.  
  
He shook them off and his fist flew towards Lance, suddenly it was grabbed in a vice like grip and a voice came out in a low growl, "Cyclops, answer her question, what the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Both Lance and Scott looked up sharply at hearing the tone, standing in front of them was a seriously pissed off Logan. He dropped Scott's wrist pushing him back roughly at the same time still nearly growling, "I asked you a question and I expect an answer."  
  
Lance shuddered at the tone as Scott merely rubbed his wrist and glared at the older mutant and said sullenly, "He started it."  
  
Rogue snorted loudly, "Ah'm sure; that'd be why he's tha one pinned ta tha wall. Nat exactly a fair fight."  
  
Logan looked like he was about to add something when a sharp voice with a hint of steel echoed through their heads, "Scott, Evan, Jean, my office. NOW."  
  
Turning Logan walked over and pulled out the spikes pinning Lance to the wall, Lance hissed as the one on his side was tugged out roughly grating against the cut it had caused. Narrowing his eyes he pulled up the shirt and let out a shocked, "Hell Kid!" when he saw the deep gash. It was probably six inches long and at least an inch deep.  
  
Evan's eyes widened as he saw the deep mark, he hadn't meant to, he paled as he was pulled after Scott and Jean who had appeared out of the group behind them as they walked nervously towards the Professor's office.  
  
Lance looked startled at the exclamation and then watched as he shooed off all the other teens promising Lance would be fine. Once they were gone Logan grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the elevator, "Hank will be taking a look at that, and you won't give him any problems, clear?"  
  
Lance let his eyes fall down as they neared the elevator, "Yes Sir" he whispered as they stepped inside. Soon they were at the infirmary and when Beast saw the dark staining on the side of Lance's shirt his eyes immediately widened, "What the hell happened?" he demanded.  
  
"A little welcoming party met him in the lower corridor, Spike and Cyclops were the leaders, this slice is from one Pointy's spikes."  
  
Beast quickly directed Lance to the examining table as he helped him to pull off the now sticky shirt wincing as he saw the deep cut on his abdomen. With a deep sigh Beast quickly numbed the area noticing that Lance didn't seem to wince at all at the sharp pain he knew went with the needle.  
  
Lance calmly watched as Dr. McCoy stitched him up, as he cut the sutures Lance looked at the job, "Very nice Dr. McCoy, thank you, it should hardly scar."  
  
Beast could hardly believe the tone, it was monotone and seemed utterly devoid of anything.  
  
Turning to Logan he shook himself off and started giving orders, "make sure he does not aggravate the stiches, and make sure he takes both an additional Amytriptaline and a Vicadin if he is pain."  
  
Receiving a nod in acknowledgement, Beast left intent on hearing just what the Professor had to say to the wayward students.  
  
Walking to the cupboard Logan grabbed a blanket from the closet and threw it at Lance, "Here Kid, c'mon."  
  
Lance took the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders hiding the bruises and his collar standing up and following the older mutant out of the room and upstairs to his personal room.  
  
Logan entered the room first and sat on the couch on one side of the room, Lance followed carefully folding the blanket and setting by the door, he then walked over and after glancing hesitantly at the couch he sank to his knees next to Logan.  
  
With a sigh that sounded a lot like a growl Logan reached down and gently hauled Lance up onto the couch depositing him onto the soft cushions. He then rose and walked over to the door and grabbing the blanket and bringing it back to the couch, handing it to the shivering teen, "I doubt that Hank meant you to freeze and tear out your stitches."  
  
Reaching over he drug a chair right in front of Lance and sat down, making it impossible for Lance to remove him from his line of sight, the teen shot him a nervous and scared look before trying to drop his eyes back to the floor.  
  
Before he could a strong hand grasped his chin, forcing it to look up into his face, "Look at ME, not the floor, understood?" Lance nodded and Logan removed the hand, "What happened earlier Kid?"  
  
Lance began to play with the corners of the blanket as he started to explain, "I was coming to see you Sir and I ran into Summers, he antagonized me and I was just walking around him, throwing a few verbal barbs when I heard Pietro, he sounded... anxious. I ran down to see what was going on, when I got there I found Evan taunting him, I stepped in between them because Pietro's control is not the best; especially he is protecting Todd."  
  
Sending another hesitant glance towards Wolverine he saw no anger on his face so he continued the story, "I told Pietro to take Todd back downstairs and as they ran back downstairs Summers showed up. I tried to contact the Professor to break it up, as I was talking to him Summers punched me." The teen laid a hand on a spreading bruise that was just starting to appear on his stomach.  
  
"I didn't fight Sir! I swear! I just avoided a few throws and then I felt myself being pinned to the wall by Spike. Summer's made s...s..ome comm....ments and then the others and then you showed up, that was all Sir." Lance hoped that Logan would skip over his stumbling, or dismiss it; no such luck.  
  
"What did Cyclops say Lance?"  
  
The teen ducked his head again, snapping it back up a few seconds later when he remembered Logan's order. He whispered the next words, his hands twisting the blanket around them tightly, "Th..a..at I was just Lo...MAGNETO's lap dog and that was all I ever would or could hope to be."  
  
Logan heard the tremor in the teen's voice and smiled when he heard the teen correct himself on the name, he scowled at the thought of the younger X-men and looked at the earth shaker, "You are more then that, and have survived things that have killed better people. You are strong, and I believe that is why you are here, you are strong."  
  
Lance smiled a real smile as he met the feral's eyes, "Do you really believe that?"  
  
"Absolutely." Leaning back in the chair Logan surveyed the hope that seemed to have again appeared in the boy, "Now, the original reason why I wanted to talk to you, I will not force you to tell me about Multiple but I expect to know eventually understood?"  
  
Lance nodded quickly, happy that he wouldn't have to decide between loyalties, "I want to see the three of you actually trying to succeed, I want you to do a danger room session tomorrow morning, is that too soon."  
  
"No Sir, we will be ready." With that Lance rose from the couch and headed out of the room walking back downstairs to talk to the other two, it never occurred to him that he hadn't actually asked permission to leave. 


	7. Chapter 8

WOOHOO, a new chapter, I am so totally happy it's up! Now, hopefully I will start updating more regularly but this next week is extremely hectic so it might not be up in the next week. I am also thinking about starting my own website, so that is taking some time as well.  
  
Now to thank my reviewers!:  
  
DemonRogue13: Here's the update as promised, I hope you approve of this chapter as much as you did the others!  
  
Gabriela: Glad you liked the story, I have just been using free translation.com, because most people wouldn't understand it anyway, but thanks for the correction! I hope you keep reading!  
  
life-of-la=silverwolf: Thanks for the review, and I am absolutely in love with your  
stories, they are some of the best I have seen out there, you have no  
idea how awesome it is that you like mine as well. It just makes me  
feel all warm and tingly, it is like extra inspiration to keep writing  
(hint!hint!)  
  
Riye Link/ Reue: Glad you liked he story so far, please keep reviewing!  
  
Water Fire Girl: It thrills me to get such positive reviews, please keep sending them, oh and keep reading!!

* * *

* * *

Chapter 8  
  
Lance stepped out the elevator quickly finding himself face to face with a extremely worried Pietro, his speech significantly faster then normal, and in a different language, "São tá bom? Siento muito, irritaram-me fora tão mal. Estão em problema? Necessitamos sair de?......" (Are you okay? I'm sorry, they annoyed me off so badly. Are you in trouble? Do we need to leave?)  
  
The older teen cut him off with a raised hand, speaking easily in English after breaking apart and trying to decipher the speed demon's speech. "I'm fine, you don't have to apologize. I'm not in any shit they just wanted to know what happened, and WE ARE STAYING, at least for now, until we know what Magneto's plans are. Now, where's Todd? I have to talk to you both"  
  
Pietro calmed down as he listened to Lance and a pale blush showed when he realized that he had been speaking in a different language again. "He's in our room, I think he was just reading one of the fiction books we brought, he's more stable then when we came down."  
  
"Good, because we have something to discuss that I want both of your input on." With that the two walked towards Todd & Pietro's room where they found the younger boy reading a language book that Pietro had brought.  
  
He closed the book and set it aside as the two came into the room, he perked up and then caught sight of the stitched cut on Lance's die, he hopped up immediately, "Lance, what happened?"  
  
Pietro turned to Lance and saw the slash on his side as the older teen smirked slightly, "Spikey lost control of his little throws, though I do believe the Professor is currently ripping him, Jean, and Summers a new one as we speak, in his own subtle way of course."  
  
Seeing they accepted the answer Lance sat down in the chair against the wall, "Wolverine wants us in the Danger Room tomorrow to see what we can really do. Should we actually show them what we can do or do you want to hold back? I would vote definitely speaking but I'll leave it up to you two about your powers since they already know mine, just not all of them."  
  
Seeing Todd open his mouth Lance anticipated the question and cut him off, "It won't really interfere because I wanted to go in the afternoon anyway, the services are usually better and the weather should be nicer."  
  
Todd was still the first to speak in a serious tone, "I think it's time we show the X-Geeks what we really have, the adults have been pretty good t us so even if I still dislike those others I would say that we owe Storm, Xavier, Logan, and Beast."  
  
Pietro nodded his head as he listened to Todd, "I agree, if we really want their help staying away form Fa...Magneto then it would probably be best to inspire a little trust by showing them what has developed, especially considering how we were ordered not to."  
  
"Good, that's what I was thinking as well, but I wanted to get your opinions. So, I believe it's agreed we do it full out tomorrow."  
  
He watched the other two nod and a dark smirk slid over Lance's face as he laughed, "Well, let's just knock the X-Geeks on their ass."  
  
Both Todd and Pietro laughed as well, knowing that the other mutants wouldn't believe what they were seeing, the supposed losers, the brotherhood, kicking some major ass.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
The three Brotherhood member awoke to a rapping on the door, opening it Lance  
  
found Beast standing outside holding three boxes, "Logan told me you were doing a danger room session today so I brought some uniforms."  
  
Lance nodded stiffly accepting the three boxes and retreating back inside the room opening the three boxes. He immediately recognized the black uniforms from the few days he had stayed at the mansion before.  
  
Pietro wrinkled his nose in disgust as he held up the garment, "There's no way in hell you will ever catch me wearing this ....THING."  
  
The other two teens smirked at the utter disgust Pietro was displaying but they both nodded in agreement; Lance walked over to his own bag as Todd and Pietro walked over to theirs. Lance pulled out his clothes, Pietro some clothes, scissors, and a needle, and Todd pulled out a box full of other implements.  
  
They didn't necessarily have money for clothes so they had learned to easily alter cheap clothes to fit them better, or to actually make a statement rather then looking like Summers.  
  
They had exactly two hours and they quickly went to work, changing the uniforms brought into something they would actually wear.  
  
Exactly two hours later Beast returned knocking on the door again; when Lance opened it he raised one blue eyebrow but otherwise made no comment on the new clothing they were wearing. Pietro smirked as the three followed the older mutant towards the danger room.  
  
Beast left them at the door and headed up towards the control room where he found the older X-teens as well as Storm, Wolverine, and the Professor. Gambit and Pyro were against the wall watching the younger X-men with careful eyes. Perched on Gambit's shoulder was a black cat with intelligent eyes that seemed to watch the proceedings with a knowledge that shouldn't be there.  
  
Once he entered he nodded at Wolverine and the feral mutant immediately opened the doors to the large silver room. Everyone's eyes widened as the three entered, they looked different then they had ever seen them before.  
  
Lance was wearing a pair of dark brown, soft brushed pants topped with a clingy black turtleneck shirt. His eyes were covered by a pair of black aviator glasses, his feet clad in a pair of heavy duty black military boots. A black ear clip was on one ear and his hair fell around his face.  
  
Pietro followed him having cut the black spandex as a long sleeve shirt underneath a vibrant blue open shirt with short sleeves and a pair of black cargo pants over some dark boots. Each wrist was covered in a black wrist cuff, and his hair was entirely slicked away, the near white hair reflecting the lights.  
  
Todd was the last to enter wearing a pair of fitted khaki like slacks and the black ripped X-uniform over it with a clingy green top and hugged his top half. His normally shaggy hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. His hands were covered by forest green half-gloves with a few chains falling across the fingers.  
  
Together they stood in the center of the room and looked up at the control room, Lance spoke, "Feel free to start whenever you want; are we aiming to disable or kill?"  
  
The Professor flipped a few switches and set the dial to a medium low level to begin and spoke into the microphone, "Aim to disable. Simulation beginning....NOW."  
  
Below them the metal shimmered away and a rocky landscape appeared. The three teens immediately fell into a formation and with a look between the began to move forward as a pack.  
  
Lance watched the front, Pietro, the left and Todd the back, with a slight nod from Lance they began to move forward into the simulation. They held almost a feral pack quality as they moved, staying low and not allowing any openings for possible attacks.  
  
Suddenly Lance threw up his hand and two rock figures sprung from the ground in front of him, and they immediately took the back of the party protecting the three. With a small wince as pain shot through his head he shook it off and continued forward.  
  
Almost immediately Lance shot out a tremor at one of the walls, and with a gesture Pietro sped forward and up the wall immediately grabbing the figure from the top and throwing him towards the ground. Concentrating he looked at the figure and it immediately froze before hitting the ground.  
  
Turning he swung a wide hand and immediately halted the rest of the creature's party that had appeared sending them all to the same fate. They all tried to rise but it seemed like they were moving through mud as they tried to stand.  
  
With a nod to Todd, the smaller teen stepped forward and cut his finger on a fang that had suddenly appeared in his mouth. With a wave of his arm and a look from Pietro all the figures were splattered with a few drops of his blood and they immediately fell.  
  
A computerized voice came on overhead, "LEVEL CLEARED, NEW TIME RECORD SET."  
  
All the mutants in the control room with the exception of Gambit and Pyro were shocked into silence. The Professor turned off the machine, the room below them immediately going back to it's metallic appearance of before.  
  
The three turned towards the control room and Lance spoke coldly and directly at those inside it, "See who we really are, no longer are we the same, allow us to reintroduce ourselves, I am Terre."  
  
Pietro stepped forward next, "I am Veloc."  
  
Todd was the last to speak a hissing sound still present, but only as an undertone, "And I am Ssserpen."  
  
A smirk appeared on Pyro and Gambit as they strode from the room headed towards the doors to the danger room, the cat jumping off of Gambit's shoulder changing into Mystique before she even hit the floor. Together the three waited for the newly named brotherhood members to exit. 


	8. Chapter 9

Hallelujah, here's the update!!!! Okay, I'm sorry it took so long but I have been really busy with getting ready for graduation. I finally got rid of the last of my houseguests. You have no idea how nice it is to have it to myself again!  
  
Now to thank my reviewers:  
  
life-of-la=silverwolf: Thanks for the review!! Now, WOULD YOU PLEASE UPDATE!!!! YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE BY NOT UPDATING!! PLEASE DO IT SOON!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks for the review please keep reading!!

Okay, on to the story, and don't forget to review!!!

* * *

* * *

Chapter 9  
  
As the three brotherhood members exited the Danger Room the first person they happened to see was Mystique leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face as she looked at the three, "Well, well aren't we the dramatic ones, and where are the new names from?"  
  
Lance's face lightened somewhat as he looked up at the older woman, "Nice to see you two Mystique, let's get out of this damn hallway before an X- Geek comes to investigate, and then we'll explain."  
  
As Lance led the five mutants back towards the room he glanced at the clock, he wanted to get the three of them out of the mansion and on their way by 10:00; luckily it was only 8:30 so they still had plenty of time to talk to the three older mutants, change, and leave.  
  
Walking into the rooms that they had claimed as their own Lance flopped down into one of the arm chairs, Todd and Pietro curled up on the bed together and the other three placed themselves on chairs and couches around the room.  
  
Pyro spoke up, "So, the names and the clothes and the attitude...?"  
  
Pietro smirked as he cuddled with Todd on the bed, "I'm responsible for the names, we all did the clothes, and the attitude....well that's always been there."  
  
"So, how did you come up the names Pietro?" asked Mystique as she relaxed in the cushy chair.  
  
"Terre is Earth in French, Veloc is short for Velocidad which is Velocity in Spanish, and Serpen is a shortened version of the word that means reptile or snake in Latin."  
  
Todd smirked from inside Pietro's arms, "They seemed a little more interesting then the names that all the X-Geeks seem to get. Not to mention that only we understand what they really mean."  
  
Mystique smirked as she looked at the two teens on the bed together and Lance in the chair near them, she saw Lance leaning against the door and with a small nod to her he stepped outside.  
  
Interpreting the movement Mystique followed Lance into the hallway as Todd, Pietro, Gambit, and Pyro talked about what happened in the Danger Room.  
  
"So, Lance what is going on between you and Wolverine?" asked Mystique once they were outside in the hall.  
  
Lance jerked staring at her with wide eyes, "Ho....what do you mean?" he replied obviously startled by her knowing.  
  
The blue skinned female just rolled her eyes at the younger man, "When you're a cat people tend not to pay attention to you, I would be blind to see something going on between you two."  
  
Lance sank down into a chair resting against the wall as he dropped his head to his hands, "Does anyone else know?" he whispered softly his voice full of trepidation.  
  
"No, well beside the instructors, the students really have no idea what is going on around here, you think they would have noticed my presence." She said, disgusted at their carefree attitudes.  
  
Lance nodded agreeing with her as his face lightened with relief knowing that his secret was still safe.  
  
"So, you still never explained what is going on with Wolverine, spill...it...now."  
  
The teenager sighed and closed his eyes as he began to speak, "I...I wasn't doing so great on my own and I had a breakdown in the greenhouse, Mr. Logan took over for me."  
  
Watching Mystique's face darken into a storm Lance hurried on, "He's actually been really decent, he treats me really well and even tore into Scott and the others when they attacked me. He didn't even punish me for being late." The last part was said in a slightly incredulous tone as if he couldn't believe that he wasn't blamed for the altercation with the other teenagers.  
  
The shapeshifter's face lightened somewhat even though she promised herself that she would be having a talk with the feral mutant. "Well just let me collect the two idiots and we will let you be on your way."  
  
Seeing the sheepish look on Lance's face she chuckled, "Like I said, when you're a cat no one notices you, I hear all sorts of interesting plans, I will be talking to you again."  
  
"Are you staying for awhile?" asked the teen hopefully, it would be nice to have her around for awhile.  
  
"At least for a little while, I can't really imagine the reactions if I revealed my actual presence, to the majority here I am still just the evil enemy." Lance caught the small sadness that flitted through her features and knew she was thinking about Rogue and Kurt, he put a hand on her arm and spoke sincerely, "If that's all they thing then they don't deserve to know you."  
  
Not letting him see any of the mistyness starting to get in her eyes Mystique turned and yelled back into the room, "Swamp –Bait, Firebug it's time to go."  
  
As the three left Lance could here the two male Acolytes complaining to a black cat perched on their shoulders about the nicknames, it was an amusing view.  
  
With a shake of his head Lance ducked back inside the room, "Guys? Get changed and we can actually get out of here on time, I'll take a sec."  
  
Quickly Lance ran into his own room and changed into a pair of dark blue Dockers slacks and a light weight blue sweater under an ironed blue and white striped collared shirt. Hesitantly he shoved his gloves into his pockets leaving his hands bare. Running a comb through his hair, a toothbrush over his teeth, and a nice pair of shoes on his feet he reentered the other room seeing the other two were almost ready to go.  
  
Pietro was dressed nicely in a pair of black slacks and a vibrant blue button up shirt over a black undershirt. He had left his hair ungelled so that it fell in soft waves around his face and softened the sharp angles that it seemed to be made of.  
  
Todd was in a pair of soft brushed brown corduroy pants with thin and soft green sweater over it, his hair was even combed out of it's normally messy style and held back at the base of his neck. He had started growing it out again and the longer strands suited him much better.  
  
Lance smiled, he doubted that anyone around there would even recognize them as the same teenagers. He gestured towards the door, "C'mon, the Professor knows what's up and he'll tell the other instructors if they need to know, the jeep is parked outside."  
  
Together the three headed out of the mansion managing to somehow avoid the younger mutants as they hopped into Lance's jeep and drove away.  
  
Scott and Kurt saw from a corner of the garage the three brotherhood members speed off in the jeep. Scott snorted bitterly, "Bet they're going to sell us out to Magneto..." he said sullen and bitter after his "talk" with the professor about the way he and the others had acted.  
  
Perking up slightly Scott jumped into his convertible, gesturing to Kurt, "Get in, we're going to follow them and prove that their only here to betray anything they can to Magneto."  
  
Kurt sighed shaking his head, "If it turns out that they aren't meeting Magneto vill you stop giving them such a hard time?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah but I know I'm right about this, c'mon!"  
  
Kurt just shook his head as he hopped into the convertible alongside Scott, there was no possible way that this could end well.  
  
About an hour and a half later the two X-men watched as Lance pulled the jeep in front of a small store. They parked and snuck close so they could hear what he was saying. The elderly clerk was the first to speak. "Lance! It's been too long, how are you son?"  
  
"I'm fine Mr. Murphy, let me introduce you to my friends, this is Pietro and Todd, they're my roommates in Bayville."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Said Mr. Murphy as he shook both of their hands vigorously. "So, I'm assuming y'all are here for some flowers."  
  
Lance held out the three bouquets they had found as well as a few loose flowers. After bagging them up Mr. Murphy waved off the payment, "No charge, it's not often that they get visitors."  
  
Thanking him profusely the three teens crossed the street to a small church where 11 AM services looked to be starting. It was a pleasant service and Lance greeted the Pastor by name introducing his two friends before ducking towards the back of the church.  
  
At this Scott grinned maliciously, "They must be going to meet him now, I'm damn sure of it."  
  
Kurt glared at him and whispered, "Vould you shut up, in case you haven't noticed ve are in a house of God."  
  
With a wave of his hand Scott and Kurt went out the doors finding themselves in a small cemetery; Pietro and Todd were holding the loose flowers and distributing them among the graves, pulling any weeds as they went. Lance was kneeling by a set of five headstones yanking out weeds and planting the new flowers he had brought.  
  
When they were done both Todd and Pietro came back to the set of five stones and stood. Suddenly Lance's voice could be heard over the graveyard, a cold tone shot through it, "Summers, Nightcrawler, why don't you come out, it would be foolish to think I already hadn't noticed you. You two have the trailing abilities of a herd of elephants."  
  
The last part was said with a smirk as the two X-men stepped into the open walking towards the three figures standing in the middle of death itself. 


	9. Chapter 10

I'M FINALLY BACK!!!! First off let me apologize for my long absence from this story but I have both been busy and suffering from major writer's block. This isn't my favorite chapter but I am finally back on track with my writing.

Also let me encourage everyone to check out the story I am writing in conjunction with Life-of-LA & Silverwolf; it is awesome, and I cannot wait for the next chapter. I will try and make sure the next chapter is out faster but any reviews will only increase the speed of production...HINT HINT!!

Now to thank my reviewers:

Bronwen: Sorry for the long delay but I have been extremely busy, but I am finally back on schedule and the updates should be coming more quickly.

SilveredDarkness: Hey there, welcome to my story, this chapter is not horribly dark and I try not to have the whole story in darkness so please enjoy!

lancitty92: Glad you're liking the story so far; unfortunately it is still undetermined whether or not there will be Lance/Kitty so please keep reading!

DemonRogue13: Thanks for the review and I hope that you like this chapter as well as you liked the last one, please keep reviewing!

life-of-la=silverwolf: Well girls, I finally have a new chapter and I expect many comments on it, not to mention how's the first chapter going?

Scrawler: Glad you approve and I hope you keep finding lines that you like!

* * *

Chap 10

Scott rose and stalked towards the other teen while Kurt trailed behind with a wary look; he had known that this was a bad idea.

As the two approached they could now read the names epitaphs on the graves

SUSAN WILLIAMS

Loving wife and mother taken too soon.

1960 – 1990

MICHAEL WILLIAMS

Loving husband and father taken too soon.

1959 – 1990

LANE WILLIAMS

Little brother and friend taken too soon.

1989 - 1993

ELIZABETH LEWIS

Loving mother, let her find in death what

she could not find in life.

1961-1994

SKYLER MACKENZIE

Friend and compatriot, let no monsters

haunt your rest

1987 – 2001

Together the brotherhood turned and faced the two intruders; they stood in front of the graves like they were guarding or protecting them. Lance shot Scott a bitter smile as he approached, "Hello Summers, what brings you to our past?"

Scott felt vaguely uneasy as he stood there but quickly covered it up and glared at the three, specifically Lance. The earth mover simply smirked back at him with a dark look clouding his eyes.

As the two oldest seemed to square off Kurt had moved unobtrusively around to get a better look at the three five tombstones. They looked well tended and were obviously cared for, the flowers that the three brotherhood members had placed were in varying colors and styles.

On SUSAN WILLIAMS there was a gorgeous bouquet of yellow roses that had been carefully placed in front of it. MICHAEL WILLIAMS had a simple arrangement of dark blue wildflowers that managed to be masculine as well as beautiful. LANE WILLIAMS had a large bunch of sunflowers that were amazingly cheerful and youthful at the same time.

ELIZABETH LEWIS had a bouquet of vibrant white roses, nearly the same color as Pietro's hair. Finally SKYLER MACKENZIE had a bunch of multicolor lupines that were long and bursting with color.

While Kurt was examining the graves he hadn't even noticed both Todd and Pietro appear next to him until they spoke, Pietro being the one to break his concentration. "Would you like to be introduced?" He asked, only being slightly sarcastic in the question.

Kurt, however nodded his head seriously, curious about why the three seemed to be so attached to these three graves, it wasn't anyone of the same name even.

Suddenly behind him he started as he heard Lance speak right next to him. "Allow you to introduce you to my family" my mother, Susan; my father, Michael; and my little brother, Lane."

Pietro was next standing behind the graves as he broke in, "This would be my mother, Elizabeth."

Finally Todd spoke softly and quietly as he knelt by the last grave. "This was my best friend, meet Skyler."

Before Scott could burst out Lance held up a hand, "THIS is not the place for an argument or for accusations; at the very least wait until we leave."

The red haired teen looked slightly ashamed as he backed off, more confused then he had been when they had arrived. Across from him similar expressions of deep confusion had marred Kurt's face. The three brotherhood members were not offering any further explanations as they each bid goodbye to the five people before them and left the small cemetery.

Scott and Kurt followed behind them; Kurt crossing himself as they exited the sacred ground. Across the street was a small diner that they entered; the three other teenagers had grabbed a back table that was secluded as well as having the three of them on one side and Scott and Kurt on the other.

As the other two seated themselves an older woman in a pink waitress uniform came up and gave Lance a kind smile with recognition in her eyes. "Why Lance! It's been to long; come up to visit the family? And who are these handsome young men with you?"

He threw a small smile at the waitress as he gestured at the others, "Hey Tami, yeah we just got done. These are my family Todd Tolansky and Pietro Maximoff; they have family buried at Sacred Heart as well. That is Scott Summers and Kurt Wagner."

She startled slightly at the two on either side of him but it quickly disappeared; they may look nothing alike but there was something below the surface that signaled a bond as deep as family. They fit together. She gave them both a warm smile, and a slightly cooler one was directed at the other two boys.

Tami was no idiot, she could feel the tension between the two groups, and had already sided with Lance; her boy. Trying to ease the obvious contention between the five she pulled out her pad, "Now, what can I get ya'll today?"

When Tami looked closer she noticed the pale tone of Lance's skin, not to mention the fact he was much skinnier then the last time she had seen him. The weight factor seemed to be the same for the other two as well. All three were way skinnier then she was satisfied seeing.

With a flip of her wrist the pad closed, tossing her abundance of brown curls over one shoulder she directed a large smile at the oldest teen, "Ya know what? It'll be my treat, now you guys figure out what you want while I go grab y'all something to drink."

When Lance flushed and looked ready to protest she merely held up a hand and stopped him in his tracks, "Now, there's to be no arguing with me! Maybe if I start buying your food I'll actually get some visits out of you."

Opening the menu in front of him and thrusting it at him she turned on her practical shoes and walked away talking over her shoulder, "Now just decide what ya want and I'll be back."

Lance could only shake his head and smile wryly as he watched the older woman walk away, she really was a great person. On one side he could feel Todd and Pietro trying to hold in their laughter but eventually they were helpless and both burst into low chuckles.

The oldest teen just sighed and handed them each a menu, "She meant the three of us, and trust me if we don't order anything she'll order for us." The dry certainty in Lance's voice nearly sent the other two over again but at that moment they remembered the two X-men sitting across the table from them and immediately straightened up.

Their open expressions immediately shuttered as they eyed the two across the table, Pietro was the first to speak, "So, why exactly were you following us from the mansion?" At their slightly startled looks he only snorted sarcastically, "Oh c'mon we knew you two were behind us since we left the mansion; your bright red convertible isn't exactly subtle."

Todd spoke up quietly leaning into Pietro for support, "Yeah, and it's really kinda hard not to notice a guy covered in blue fur, even in a crowded church."

Kurt frantically looked down making sure his hologram was still in place, it obviously was so he threw a confused look at the youngest brotherhood member. Todd sighed and gestured at his eyes that were a bright green and if you looked very closely slightly slitted, "New powers, I can see through any disguise, hologram, or shield."

There was no malice in his voice as Kurt spoke, "That's cool, must get zlightly confusing though." When Todd couldn't detect any underlying sarcasm he answered with a slight smile, cuddling against Pietro, "It can if I'm not careful."

Lance reevaluated the mutant across from him, he had never really gotten to know Kurt before, all he knew was that this was the mutant who had the crush on Kitty. He knew that he and Kitty were probably done, so he wouldn't deny someone else happiness.

During this epiphany Tami came back the table with five glasses of water, and three glasses of peppermint iced tea. As she set the eight glasses down she smiled at Lance and the others, "If ya two have been livin' with Lance then I know he's got you addicted."

A shake of his head was all that Lance could do as he took a deep drink, "Tami, I adore you and your iced tea."

With a small blush she took the food orders from the three glaring at that them until they ordered enough to satisfy her that it would put some weight on their bones. Kurt and Scott both declined something to eat, Kurt only after receiving a glare from the leader of the X-men.

Once Tami had collected their menus and left again Scott faced the three brotherhood members, "What the hell is going on here and how is your 'family' buried in a cemetery together?"

Pietro spoke first shaking a finger at him, "Ah ah ah, as Hannibal Lector would say, 'quid pro quo my dear.'" Seeing that Scott looked blank at the reference Kurt sighed, "The great moviez are lozt on you, it meanz you ansver a queztion, and they vill."

The speed demon nodded as he settled back in the seat with a smirk on his face as he sarcastically repeated the question. "So, why were you following us, the truth will set you free after all."

Todd put a calming hand on his arm as they waited for Scott's answer, Pietro visibly calmed as the younger teen stroked his hand gently. Across the table the X-man tried to compose himself as he answered; immediately sitting straight up in the chair and answering slightly superiorly, "To make sure that you weren't betraying us of course."

Lance merely shook his head saying dryly, "Of course, it's not like you don't have one of the most powerful telepaths in the world, not to mention someone who can smell if we were lying. No, you just had to follow and try and confirm your opinion of us, so tell me Summers did you find what you expected?"

Scott visibly deflated as he looked at them, "No, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong about you three, just that you are meeting Magneto at a different time."

Kurt snorted disgustedly and scooted his chair slightly away from the other teen, "Excuze me, but if your stupidity iz catching I don't vant it" he shifted looking at the three across the table, "Unlike our glorious leader over there, I know vhen he'z vrong. I apologize for intruding on a personal ceremony."

Detecting nothing but sincerity in his voice Lance relaxed thinking that perhaps he did have another ally in the mansion, it would be nice to at least even the numbers slightly. Both Pietro and Todd also slightly relaxed themselves towards the blue mutant, enough so that it was visible to Lance but not to anyone else.

Suddenly a figure appeared next to the table; he was a tall muscular black guy, probably in his early twenties with a shaved head and a small silver stud in one ear. He was wearing a pair of black fitted jeans, black boots and a midnight blue tank top under an open long sleeved black shirt.

The two X-men tensed but Lance stood up and the two clasped hands and did a one-armed hug. "Shaker, yo man it's been too long since I seen ya. Visiting the fam?" his voice was a deep baritone that had a slight growl as he spoke.

"Hey Panth, yeah, bringing a couple a friends to visit my fams and theirs; what about you, how's Kit?"

"She's great, gonna be jealous I saw ya first." A large smile crossed the older man's face at the thought of his younger sister. At that point he noticed the others at the table and the tension that seemed to be present. He slipped Lance a card, "Yo, here's my number and the cell phone, you need anything, you give me a call, alright?"

At a nod from Lance the older man slipped away and Lance reseated himself. Scott's mouth hung open as he looked back and forth, his face taking on a suspicious resemblance to a fish before he sputtered, "What...who....how...when?"

The earth shaker summed it up succinctly, "That's Panther, he's a mutant shapeshifter, met him on the streets, bout 5 years ago."

Just then Tami reappeared laden down with multiple plates containing everything from hash browns to pancakes. She placed the plates on the table and threw a look at the three, "Now, I expect those plates to be clean when I get back, understand?"

A chorus of meek "Yes Maam" came from the teens and she sauntered away. Lance immediately pushed some of the food in front of Kurt, "I've seen you eat, have some!"

Scott huffed, "Can we get back to my question now?" Todd nodded as he stuffed a piece of waffle in his mouth, "Well, Lance's family has always been buried here and Pietro's mom wasn't hard to move, she's cremated. Skyler, well he's actually buried in a Potter's field somewhere; it's just a stone here."

Kurt was the next to break in as he stuffed his mouth, "But who is he to you? It doesn't sound like he's family."

"He's the closest thing that I could have ever hoped for...sometimes those by blood are worse then our greatest enemies." The smaller teen concluded in a low voice and before Scott could spit another question Lance held up a hand. "Anymore questions can wait until we're back at the mansion, for now no more." His voice was firm and not to be questioned.

The rest of breakfast was passed in a strained silence broken only by the clink of forks and knives on the china

* * *

* * *

NOW REVIEW!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 11

FINALLY!!!!!! After suffering writer's block, college, moving out, and a multitude of other changing events here is a new chapter! I will try and have the chapters out faster, I am officially back and school but I will keep you all up to date on what's going on.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Now to thank them individually! (drumroll and applause):

Bronwen: Here is the much awaited update, I hope you like it as much as the previous

chapter; keep the reviews coming!

Stormy1x2: Here is my latest chapter, don't worry Lance isn't like that forever, he's

already getting better! Wolvie is also going to help so some sappy sweet moments are going to come! Keep reviewing!

LiviaBr: Thanks for the corrections, I already fixed them in my story, so if you see any

others feel free to tell me! Keep reviewing.

anwen: Sorry about the lateness of the update, but it is finally here! Please keep sending me reviews and I will keep updating!

Evil-Bunny-Leader: Don't worry Scott gets better, he starts on the way in this chapter so

I hope you like it. Keep reviewing and telling me what you think!

DemonRogue13: You'll like this chapter, Scott finally gets a much needed dose of reality

and it is awesome! Keep sending me those reviews!

NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 11

After the food was gone and cleared away Lance sighed and rubbed his head with his hand speaking before Scott could, "Listen, anymore of your questions don't deserve to be answered; you have given us no reason to trust you with our secrets. We're going back to the mansion and maybe you can get more answers, but not now."

The three teens stood together and Lance walked over to give his goodbyes to Tami, with a smile and hug to each of the boys she threatened them with near bodily harm if they didn't come back soon. They merely chuckled and nodded not wanting to ever get on this woman's bad side.

Both Scott and Kurt headed towards the convertible as they watched Lance walk across the street and talk for a few moments with the priest at the door. With a small smile the priest gave him a genuine hug before the three headed towards the jeep.

The ride back to the mansion was fairly quiet in the convertible, Kurt wasn't really in the mood to talk to Scott, and Scott was still trying to deal with the fact that he had been completely and utterly wrong. Not to mention the fact that his preconceptions about each of the brotherhood were being torn down with fury.

Inside the jeep it was equally quiet; all three of the boys were lost in their own thoughts for the time being. Lance was wondering how long their trip would remain quiet; the Professor had a slight inkling of where they were headed but he was the only one. If Logan became curios or directly asked there was no way that Lance could deny him an answer.

It was one of the remnants that Magneto had left behind that he had truly hated. The teen had learned early on to never lie to the older mutant or there were dire consequences; and somehow he had always known if he was lying. Sometimes, especially concerning either of the other two in the jeep, he had been willing to take the punishment, but it was the only reason.

Now that he was away from the older mutant Logan had somehow taken his place and he felt even less like he could lie to Logan then he could to Magneto. He surmised it had something to do with the fact that while he viewed Logan as his Master he also respected the man; something that had been conspicuously absent from his dealings with Magneto.

Lance continued to mull over that thought as he drove the jeep on autopilot; it was odd to actually respect the older X-Man, for too long all he had been taught was that they were the enemy and had to be taken care of. At that moment he decided to actually try and get to know the older members at the mansion.

He knew the Professor had made mistakes in dealing with all of them but he still deserved a chance. Storm seemed very motherly and had so far been very kind if distant; Beast had already patched them all up and not once asked the questions he knew had to be rolling around or accused them of anything.

Pietro was equally lost in his own thoughts holding onto Todd like a lifeline. This had been one of the few things that he hadn't wanted the X-men to truly find out about. Hell, it had taken him an inordinate amount of time to simply disclose the info about his mother to the other brotherhood members.

He couldn't imagine what would happen back at the mansion when the others found out about the grave. Evan knew the bare bones simply because they actually used to be friends, the asshole, but even he had no clue about how she actually died or that he still visited the grave. Seeing the grave grounded him firmly to reality everytime about whom his family truly was; Todd and Lance meant more to him then his supposed father ever could.

Even with those thoughts it still didn't stop Pietro from fearing the powerful mutant he knew would come after them. It wasn't everyday one of his lackeys actually defied him, and if they weren't killed immediately the consequences for doing so would be most severe.

He shuddered and his hand was immediately squeezed tight by Todd, he gave the other teen a soft smile as he settled down; determined not to think anymore of these disturbing thoughts on the rest of the ride back. Todd smiled as he watched the older boy settle back into the seat; they all had too much on their plates, and this was one secret that he had hoped to keep.

He still didn't feel worthy of having these two as close as they were to him; there had been multiple times he had tried to push Pietro away, worried that he would sully him. Every single time Pietro simply refused to let it happen and once again tried to convince him that he was worthy, that he did love him.

Dragging his eyes away from Pietro Todd glanced up at the front seat, at yet another person who at every turn tried to convince him he was worth love, that he wasn't dirty or used. He knew what he was and didn't particularly care about the X-students finding out because they already treated him like trash, and maybe now they would just ignore him.

However he was worried about the adults at the mansion, so far they had been really decent and had actually been pretty good to the three of them. He didn't want to see how their attitudes would change when they found out all he was for Magneto was a whore. With a sigh Todd turned to look out the window knowing that whatever happened he wouldn't be able to change it so he might as well not dwell on it.

As the two cars pulled up to the mansion interested stares could be seen peaking out the door; when they walked inside Scott and Kurt where immediately pounced on by the others who had been surrounding the door. The Brotherhood boys had been smart and had walked to the back where there was a door leading almost directly to the elevator going to the lower floor.

Almost as soon as the two X-men were in the door they heard the Professor's tone in their head, threaded with a undercoat of steel as he spoke to them Scott, Kurt, I would like to see both of you in my office, NOW.

Pulling away from the assorted throng of people all throwing questions at them, the two just shook their heads in response and walked towards the Professor's office. They knew they were about to face the music for their actions.

Once inside the office the Professor directed a disappointed look at both of them, "Would you two care to explain your actions?"

Scott was the first to speak, still somewhat in shock from the events of the day "How can you possibly trust them? I mean for all we know they could be passing along all the information they see to Mystique or Magneto!"

In an instant Kurt turned angrily towards the older teen, "Vhen vill you get the fact that they are not Scott! That's vhy ve followed them, and all you found out were more mysteries, not to mention the fact you invaded something private! You rail against the prejudices that others hold for us and yet you hold your own as deeply rooted; until you can get past some of these idiotic hypocrisies you hold don't talk to me."

With that Kurt stormed from the office headed somewhere to think about that everything that happened and to hopefully make a new start with the three other boys. Inside the office Scott looked on in disbelief finally hearing what Kurt had said; he collapsed in a chair and put his head in his hands knowing that he was right.

The Professor looked at his oldest student and just shook his head; what Kurt had said had been harsh but they had been necessary truths that the other teen had to hear. With a hope that he would actually listen and change his attitude the Professor left Scott to his thoughts.

Downstairs the three quickly headed towards the two connected rooms that they had staked out as their own. Pietro and Todd both collapsed on the bed as Lance sprawled himself on a chair; they sat in silence for a few moments until Pietro spoke. "Do you think we're going to have to explain this to the Professor? I mean more then the small one he already has."

Lance shook his head noticing the tone and word change, happy that Pietro was finally starting to trust the older mutants. "I don't think so, I mean he would have to know that it would only make us more distant; that seems like the last thing he's trying for."

A snort was his reply, "Does he really expect us to end up all nicey nicey with his little gang of goody-two-shoes? I mean he cannot be that much of an idealistic optimist."

"I think he'd be happy if we could be in the same room with them without doing any damage, physically or verbally." Inserted Todd, "I mean it's not like we're on bad terms with all the X-men; Rogue's cool, Kurt doesn't seem too bad, and all the new mutants seem ok."

Lance laughed slightly, "Yeah, most of them are still grateful for me saving their collective asses when they went for that joyride in the Blackbird. Not to mention they don't have the history with us that the others do."

He received two identical nods in response as he continued, "If it gets too bad we can always get out you guys; I have friends scattered all over the country, we can run and never come back."

Lowering his voice he switched languages to convey his feelings more accurately, "Você dois são a minha família. Qualquer hora você quer partir partiremos. Estamos neste junto, eternamente." (You two are my family. Anytime you want to leave we will leave. We are in this together, forever)

He moved onto the bed gathering the other two on either side of them they basked in the silence and calm they provided for each other. Sometime later a knock on the door echoed throughout the room.

Lance stood up noticing that both Pietro and Todd were asleep; these trips always drained them emotionally and this one even more so. With a small smile he covered them both up and moved to answer the door.

He opened it only a crack peering outside, when he caught sight of Logan he immediately slipped into the hallway gently closing the door behind him. At the raised eyebrow Lance immediately answered the unvoiced question, "Pietro and Todd are asleep, I don't want to wake them up Sir."

"We need to talk."

Nodding Lance led him the door to their immediate left, the other room the three had claimed. Opening the door the teen waited for Logan to enter before he followed him and closed the door behind them. Logan took the one chair in the room and Lance looked at him nervously from in front of the door.

The feral mutant waited patiently, wanting to see what would happen in he let Lance decide for himself where to sit; it was a small thing, but an important one. He watched as the teen hesitantly made his way towards the bed, he kept waiting for some semblance of an order but one never came.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Lance looked at Logan through downcast eyes, obviously expecting harsh reprisal for his decision. Instead he was gifted with an upturned lip and a quirk of an eye.

Logan was more pleased then he wanted to admit when he saw Lance sit on the bed instead of the floor or at his feet. He watched him relax slightly when no punishment was forthcoming for his actions.

"So what exactly went on today Lance? Where did you three go and what happened with Cyclops and the elf?"

When Lance looked away Logan started to get annoyed and snapped out a little harsher, "Tell me what happened today, now."

Sighing he watched as Lance paled and then slid off the bed to the floor; his temper had always been his enemy and now it was only fucking up what the kid had been working for. He spoke more gently, "If you can't tell me I'll wait, but I will want to know at some point."

He felt like scum when a grateful and slightly worshipping look was directed up at him; he was the one who had just snapped at a vulnerable kid and was being looked at like he was the center of the world.

Walking over he softly pulled Lance up from the floor walking him to the bed and setting him down on the mattress. Pushing him down he pulled the covers up all the while shaking his head at his behavior. "Get some sleep, you look exhausted as the other two."

With that Logan left and Lance watched him quizzically before snuggling down and falling into a nightmare free sleep.


	11. Chapter 12

ducks behind a shield watching out for tomatoes. I apologize to all my readers! I know it has been forever since I updated but I got caught up in school and everything and fell out of fanfic world. Major thanks go to Life-of-LA Silverwolf for getting back on track, I hope you all enjoy the story and please if you want me to keep going let me know it!

* * *

Chap 12

Pietro and Todd tapped lightly on the door to Lance's room, surprised when the still half asleep teen opened the door. It was the first time the other two had actually seen him look rested, there were no dark circles under his eyes and they were actually awake before him for once!

Lance mumbled raising his hand to draw it across his face, rubbing his eyes, "Hey guys, what time is it?" he yawned stretching his arms above his head.

Pietro smirked slightly, It's 7:30 Lance we wanted to make sure you were ok since we hadn't seen you" he snickered quietly, "I guess now we know why sleepyhead."

The older teen blinked looking astonished, "It's really 7:30?" Between his nightmares, time spent with Magneto and training with Magneto 7:30 to him was the equivalent of what sleeping in until noon was for other people.

"Uh-huh, you probably want to grab some food since the Professor wants us to eat lunch later with everybody." Todd replied cuddling against Pietro's side as he looked up at Lance, happy that the older teen had finally been getting some sleep.

"Alright, give me 20 minutes, I need to take a quick shower, do you two have anything planned for today?"

"Nah, not yet. We figured you might want to get a work out in, we've been feeling a little itchy in our powers, we haven't really exercised them in awhile."

"Good idea Pietro, okay I'll check with Mr. Logan to see if the gym is free and that way we can have some privacy."

Todd nodded, "cool, we already had breakfast so we're going to head back to our room, hang out there for awhile, come get us after you check with Wolverine okay?"

"Sure, I'll be down to let you guys know soon, just hang out til then okay? I really don't want to have anymore run-ins with the rest of the X-men right now."

Pietro and Todd both nodded heading back into their own room quietly closing the door behind them.

In his own room Lance walked into the small attached bathroom and climbed into the shower; he quickly scrubbed down and washed his hair thankful that he had actually thought to bring some shampoo.

As he climbed out of the shower he ran a hand through his hair realizing how long it was starting to get; with a sigh he simply grabbed a tie pulling it back to hang at the base of his neck.

Reaching up he stroked the metal circlet that was still around his neck; he jerked his hand away quickly as though it had burned him. Narrowing his eyes he glared at the collar in the mirror hating the mere sight of it, the fact that he was actually still wearing it only reinforced the fact that he was still Magneto's.

Yet….he wasn't Magneto's, not anymore, and hopefully never again; there may be nothing he could do for the mark on his hip right now but there was definitely something that could be done about the fuckin' symbol of his enslavement.

Slinging the towel around his hips he quickly went back into his room throwing on a simple pair of gray sweat pants and a long sleeved black turtleneck and headed upstairs before he lost his nerve.

He stood for a few moments in front of Logan's door, debating what exactly he was therefore, he had just raised his hand to knock when he heard Wolverine growl and call him from inside, "Just get in here already Lance."

Entering he looked over seeing the older man dressed in a black pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. The window was open and he could still smell the faint traces of smoke as well as the open newspaper by Wolverine's right side.

It was obvious he had been enjoying his morning and Lance hoped that he wouldn't be too annoyed by what he was there to ask for, "I'm sorry to be bothering you Sir…"

Logan cut him off as he rose from the window ledge moving over the chairs where they always seemed to meet, "Ya ain't a bother kid, whatcha need?"

Lance settled on the chair across from Logan his gaze still slightly down, resting more on his shoulder, "Well, we were wondering if it would be okay if we had the gym to ourselves for a few hours this morning Sir."

"We?"

"Oh, Todd, Pietro, and I, our powers tend to be…uncomfortable when we don't at least work out allowing our bodies to be able to contain the new powers. We have to maintain a certain level of fitness or else we tend to start to lose control." Lance closed his mouth quickly having already said much more then he was planning on when he had first walked in.

Logan nodded as he looked at the tense teen across from him, "That shouldn't be a problem, the only student who really ever uses the gym when they aren't forced is Spike or the Elf but they already left earlier."

"Good, that's good….um, thank you Sir."

Logan leaned back raising an eyebrow slightly as Lance merely fidgeted in his chair, he had thought the kid would have already been through the door and headed back downstairs. "Was there something else you needed Lance?"

After the fiasco of the previous night Logan had made a deal with himself that his anger was not going to lash out at the teen again, at a punching bag fine, but not at this kid. Because of this he sat quietly simply waiting as Lance seemed to gather his thoughts.

Biting his lip Lance reached up quickly pulling off his shirt and letting it fall to the floor; his body moving to kneel in front of Logan before he even had time to react. His body trembled slightly at the unknown future as he spoke softly, "Sir? you please get this off?" tilting his head to the side displaying the metal that encircled his neck

Logan was stunned as he looked down; taking a deep breath he went with his instincts and ran a hand through Lance's hair, running the fine strands through his hands, "Are you sure? Sure that you want this" he reached down stroking the metal with his finger "off forever? Once it comes off it won't be possible to put it back on."

Lance shivered knowing he meant more then just the metal ring, "Yes Sir, please take it off, W…Wolverine please."

Hearing Lance say his name even with the stutter gave Logan hope as he slowly slid out one claw on each hand gliding them underneath Lance's collar on each side of his throat. moving quickly he pulled up slicing through the hard metal hearing it come apart as his adamantium blades slid through it smoothly.

The two pieces fell to the floor making a dull clinking noise as they hit the ground in the silent room. Logan looked down managing to contain his flinch as he saw the two scratches on either side of Lance's neck that had a few drops of blood welling along each one.

There was a strip of completely white skin where the metal had lay, almost looking like a collar in and of itself. Lance reached up with trembling hands feeling the freed skin, running his fingers over the scratches, gently wiping the blood away with his fingers.

He began to tremble as he saw the broken metal laying on the floor, curling up as he tried to breathe, remembering what Magneto had said about the circlet.

Flashback

It had only been a few days since Magneto had first given Lance the new rules and placed the metal band around his neck classifying him as belonging to the older mutant. He had just been sitting at the boarding house peering at the heavy metal that was around his neck.

He had carefully traced every inch of it noting the heavy script of ownership and the impossibility of removal by anyone other then Magneto or an extremely strong metal blade that was thin enough not to slice open his throat.

Lance had been so absorbed in examining it that he had not even heard the front door open and close and was oblivious until a strong hand gripped the back of his neck, fingers stroking over the engraving. "Such a pretty sight, do you like your new adornment Rocky? I believe it suits you quite well."

By that point Magneto had been leaning down nearly whispering in his ear. Lance bit his lip hard not letting the smartass retort that he wanted to give fly loose. There was a dark chuckle behind him as the hands pulled him up; hands stroking the collar and body possessively.

"You didn't answer my question Rocky…perhaps you need a little incentive, should this collar ever come off not only will I kill you but I am sure that Sabertooth would love some sport hunting those two you live with."

Smirking, Magneto gripped Lance's shirt pulling him forward, "So let me ask you again Rocky, do you like your new adornment, or should I remove it?"

Lance swallowed hard keeping his head down speaking softly, "I..like my new adornment Lord, thank…thank you."

With that Magneto dropped his hand sliding it lower; the teen closing his eyes wishing to be anywhere but in the room

End Flashback

Lance started as he felt a hand reach down gently cradling his chin lifting his face until he was looking straight into Wolverine's eyes as they softened slightly. Gently Logan pulled him up onto the couch running his hand through his hair as he sat still as a stone. "Is it to much?"

The softly spoken question was enough to draw Lance out of his shell as he looked up, "It's really gone, and…and he's not here? Not gonna hurt them?" The confusion in his voice was obvious, he had been so conditioned to think that Magneto was omnipotent, that any infraction would be known.

"No Lance, he's not here and nothing is going to happen that you three say isn't going to happen." Though his voice still held a growl he kept it low making sure not to frighten the teen.

Sighing Lance closed his eyes, one hand still massaging the skin around his throat, "It feels…new, scary." He winced slightly realizing what he had admitted to the older mutant with that statement.

He was eighteen, he wasn't supposed to be frightened like a small child about something he had desired as much as his freedom… but escape was frightening, being able to control his own destiny was once again new and he felt unsure of what to do.

His eyes snapped open as he felt a bare piece of the metal being bent around his wrist, there were no markings on the outside but along the inside edge he could feel three vertical scratches that were in contact with his skin. His face looked up at Wolverine in confusion as his hand rested on the new bracelet.

"You're not alone Lance; I'm very proud of you for wanting that collar gone but it's big step. This is a reminder that you're not alone; the three scratches on the inside are mine to remind you I'm here. It's yours for however long ya need it." Logan explained one hand under the teen's chin keeping Lance's head tilted up looking into his eyes.

"Thank…thank you Sir." Lance leaned in nuzzling against Wolverine's side feeling him tense he quickly pulled away dropping his eyes as he curled into the corner of the couch. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Logan took a deep breath relaxing his body, it wasn't the kid's fault that he had been conditioned to respond like that, and he had already taken a big step requesting the removal of the collar. "You didn't do anything wrong Kid." He stood ruffling Lance's hair. "Go, have a good workout, I am proud of you Lance."

With a small pleased smile Lance pulled the shirt back over his head slipping out the door and heading back downstairs.


End file.
